This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a gas turbine engine component that employs a platform cooling circuit.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Because they are commonly exposed to hot combustion gases, many gas turbine engine components employ internal cooling circuits that channel a dedicated cooling fluid for cooling the component. Thermal energy is transferred from the component to the cooling fluid to cool the component. It can be difficult to manufacture cooling circuits having relatively complex geometries and intricate features.